


By Your Side

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Misogynist Men, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: You attend your cousin's engagement party and Steve accompanies you as your fake boyfriend.
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Y/N, Steve Rogers/You, Steve/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a movie 'Dil Dhadakne Do' and I hope you guys like it.

You laughed at yet another story Steve told about old times. You had no idea Captain America could be this funny. At least his company was so much better than a few of your misogynist male relatives. It was Natasha’s idea to take Steve to your cousin, Sasha’s engagement party, as your fake boyfriend. And to avoid questions about your love life, you agreed and so did Steve. Even though you knew that it was Nat’s one of the ideas to push you two closer, you couldn’t help but feel thankful that she convinced you. 

A few of your family members were sitting at your table when Sasha and her fiance, Jeremy joined in. 

“I’m glad you guys could make it”, your cousin smiled widely and then introduced her soon to be husband.

While the newly engaged pair talked to everyone, you noticed how Jeremy kept interrupting and dominating the conversation. If there was one thing that working with the Avengers taught you, it was reading people and noticing some patterns. 

“You must be so lucky to work with so many great men”, Jeremy said.

“They are the lucky ones. I’m like the Paris of People”, you laughed but stopped when Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Are you like one of those feminists who think they are above all men? I mean c’mon, it’s not 50s. You feminists think nothing is safe for women and all”, he continued.

“Isn’t that the truth though? We see the news every day and it’s not just that. Women deserve equal rights as well as equal opportunities as men”, you argued back. 

You could see Sasha face-palming and your mother trying to stop you. You also noticed Steve staring at you but you were too exasperated at the moment to care. 

“But things are changing gradually. I mean look at me. I am allowing Sasha to work even after we get married even though my mother and grandmother weren’t allowed. Don’t you agree with me, Steve?”

“You just proved her point pal”, Steve replied while everyone stared at him.

“You said that you are allowing Sasha to work after marriage. But why does she even need your permission? When you allow someone you put yourself in a position of authority and control and that’s not equality”.

You were completely awestruck. You knew Steve was different, but it was still a surprise to see a man defend women that way. Especially someone who grew up during the ’30s. If Steve was really your boyfriend, you would have kissed him right there.

“I love you”, your 16-year-old cousin mumbled making everyone laugh.

Jeremy was too stunned to reply and your smug smile was enough to make him leave.

You turned to apologize to Sasha, but she brushed it off. She told you that it was good that you said all that and as much as she loved him, Jeremy needs to change his thoughts.

Steve and you were driving back to Avengers tower when broke the silence.

“You didn’t have to defend me, you know?”

“I will always defend what is right Y/N. That man needed to progress and I’ll always be by your side even though I know you don’t need me. Besides, If Peggy were here, I’m sure she would have punched him”, he chuckled. 

You smiled with him but felt a pang of jealousy in your heart due to the way he mentioned Peggy. You knew she would always be a part of his life; she was his first love after all. But you weren’t sure if he was ready to move on. You both were quiet for the rest of the journey. Once at the tower, you thanked Steve again and went into your room and found Natasha already lying on your bed. You gave her a small smile and joined her.

“So, when is the next date?”, she smirked.

“There won’t be a next date”, you sighed and told her everything that happened.

____________________________

“What the fuck did you do Steve?”, Natasha barged in his room and yelled.

“What?”, he asked, confused.

“I sent you both to that party so you could ask her out dumbass. And now she thinks you are still in love with Peggy. ”

“But I’m not?”, He says.

“But she thinks so and you’ve to do something”, Natasha rolled her eyes and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I rarely post much now but I almost lost my will to write and the only thing that kept me going was your comments. I'll try to write more. Please leave comments and kudos, they mean a lot.


End file.
